<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hockey Rink by ghostly_perfection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171757">The Hockey Rink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection'>ghostly_perfection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo is a big cinnamon roll, F/M, Hockey, M/M, Minnesota, Multi, POV Ben Solo, Rey Is A Cinnamon Roll, Rey had Maz Kanata for a Aunt, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is smoking hot, This is probably garbage fire..., Virgin Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I groaned. I had just gotten a hockey stick to the face. I didn’t have any clue what it looked like, all I knew was that it hurt like heck. God, it hurts. I was at practice, like any other day, and coach had to leave suddenly, didn’t tell us why, and we threw off our helmets, and most of our padding, so we were just messing around. But it’s never just a game for Hux. We were playing, and Hux slap shot it, and I got a stick to the face. Slap shooting isn’t even allowed! He’s quick, and he cut my face right open. He didn’t even realize that he had hit me, and he jerked down. There was blood everywhere. I blacked out, and the guys dragged me into the locker rooms. </p><p>Rey comes, and awkwardness pursues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hockey Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Edward Cullen voice*</p><p>I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned. I had just gotten a hockey stick to the face. </p><p>I didn’t have any clue what it looked like, all I knew was that it hurt like heck. God, it hurts. </p><p>I was at practice, like any other day, and coach had to leave suddenly, didn’t tell us why, and we threw off our helmets, and most of our padding, so we were just messing around. </p><p>But it’s never just a game for Hux. He was a shrimp, but would do anything to win. That’s why he’s good. Quick and fast, too. He somehow doesn’t get a ton of penalties, like I do. He’s so small, I bet the refs don’t even notice him. Me, on the other hand, gets penalties for things I didn’t even do. When you’re six foot three with 30 pounds of muscle, it’s hard for someone to miss you. I look like I’m super aggressive, but as my mom says, “I’m just a big softie.” </p><p>Anyways, we were playing, and Hux slap shot it, and I got a stick to the face. Slap shooting isn’t even allowed! He’s quick, like I said, and he cut my face right open. He didn’t even realize that he had hit me, and he jerked down. There was blood everywhere. I blacked out, and the guys dragged me into the locker rooms. </p><p>I just heard what happened, I couldn’t even remember a smidge of what they told me, so I’ll tell it like they told it. </p><p>I blacked out on the ice, and everyone skated over. The game was forgotten. I was just laying there, limp. Someone said that we should take me back to the locker rooms, so the guys picked me up and skated back there. </p><p>Apparently, they laid me down on the floor, and Poe, one of my friends, started yelling at Hux. Hux said that I shouldn’t have been so close behind him, and that he didn’t doing anything wrong. Poe cussed at him, and told him to get out. Hux left, with a I-don’t-care look on his face, and he didn’t care. At all. No sympathy. At. all. </p><p>While that happened, one of the guys wetted down their shirt in the showers, and had cleaned up all the blood on my face. Finn, one of my friends, realized how bad it was. Finn called Rey, his best friend, who was across the street from the rink, studying with her friends, Rose, Zorii, Phasma, and Kaydel. </p><p>Rey's aunt, Maz Kanata, was a nurse before she opened her diner, and she had taught Rey the ropes. </p><p>Once she got there, the guys took her into the locker rooms, and they let her boss them around. She knew what she was doing. She cleaned the cut, iced my eye to reduce the swelling, laid me down on my back, and, to my extreme embarrassment, she took off my shirt. It’s something about allowing the person to breath, and also, I had a lot of bruising on my chest. She started to ice it. I hope it helps. </p><p>The guys had brought her the first aid kit, and she applied some antibiotic cream to my cut to make sure I didn’t get an infection. </p><p>God, was there anything hotter than a girl taking care of you? Nope, there isn’t. </p><p>She basically just sat there to make sure that once I woke up, I didn’t sit up super fast, and to make sure I had medicine. Also to watch for signs of a concussion. </p><p>It went on like that for awhile, and eventually I can around. I'll switch back to how I remember it. </p><p>I groaned, feeling a sharp pain. There were black spots across my vision, and I had a searing headache. I tried to sit up, but a feather-soft, but also firm, hand pushed me back down gently. That was the last thing I recalled as I blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hope you enjoyed reading this trash. I should do another chapter or two, but I can't promise anything. I would love to hear what you guys think, so please review. Kudos are appreciated! This is my first attempt at a story, so please be kind. There will be much more Reylo in the next chapter! This is just a set-up for the story. It gets much better, folks. Sorry for the short chapter, like I said, it should get better. I think you guys should know that I’m definitely a one shot type of person. I’m not good at sticking to a story. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>